A Dragon's Bane Part 1: Skyrim
by Posidon29
Summary: I always wanted to play Skyrim. To fight bandits and Dragons, to use magic, and to solve puzzles and mysteries. Then I got there. Rated m because.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dragon's Bane Part 1: Skyrim**

**Hello! Either you're a fan of mine and saw I made this and are checking it out or you're new and like Skyrim stories. Either way, welcome. Before I go any farther I should probably tell you, this is a self-insert. I happen to like SI's, so if you hate them then go read something else. If you have any other complaints, please wait until the end of time to tell them. **

'_Dragon souls are peculiar. They are free flowing, more so then a mortal's. Most are directed into other things by Akatosh; shrines, temples, standing stones and the like. But some manage to break free and go to new frontiers, beyond Nirn.' _

_-Unknown _

"Uh, when will this stupid store open!" I groaned. I should probably introduce myself. Hi, I'm Damien Drake. I'm 5'8, dark hair with green eyes. I am currently siting on a bench in the middle of a mall, waiting for a store to open even though it's 9:00. Why am I doing this you might ask? Well the answer is simple.

Skyrim.

For as long as it's been out I've had to deal with my friends talk about it. Now after years of waiting for one I finally get an Xbox (sorry pc) and enough money to buy the game. Only problem is that only one store has it new. This one. So here I am, stuck on a Sunday, waiting for a store to open so I can go home and play video games for hours. Man, I really need to get a life.

Then an old guy came toward the door with keys. I smiled and got up before he stopped me. "You're going to have to wait for me to get the store ready before you go in." he said. I just nod, happy that I finally can get it. After the old man disappears inside I got up to go inside, only for my foot is stuck almost as if it was glued there. I look down and notice I'm in the center of a glowing, blue circle. I try to get out but am still stuck. The light fades and the ground goes with it. I black out while falling.

-X-

When I wake up I immediately one thing about my surroundings, it's cold. As I open my eyes and got out of the dirt I shivered as the bitter wind cut through my simple t-shirt and jeans. I look around and find a small person in brown robes.

They give a small squeak as I look at them and a girl's voice said "Um, welcome to the land of Skyrim on the planet Nirn. I have brought you here to aid us in our time of need." She pulled back her hood and my eyes widened at her pointy ears. "Something bad is coming and my master's last command was to bring you here to help. The rest of my order was killed in an attack by the Thalmor. So won't you please help us?" Confronted with all this information I did the only thing I could, I passed out for the second time that day.

When I woke up she was pointing her staff at me and an orange glow covered my body. I jumped up startling her and causing the staff to hit the ground. "What were you doing to me?" I asked; a little concerned at letting some creature do that.

"I was just healing you. My staff is the only thing I managed to escape with. It never runs out of magic, but it can only heal one person at a time." She looked kind of sad while she said that. Aw. Suddenly she perks up and goes digging in a satchel she had before pulling out two books. "Here, read these. One tells you how to use Flames and the other tells you how to heal yourself."

I just grab and read them as she explains her life in some cult to protect the world, or something. Suddenly a horse rushes past us with no rider. "Halt!" came a cruel voice from in front of us. We walked a little bit forward and saw the remains of a battle. These guys in blue were herded onto carriages by men and women in armor. There was also some guy in rags who wouldn't stop complaining. We looked at the man who ordered us to stop and saw he was an officer of some kind.

"Hi, I'm new here. What's going on?" I ask the man. By his glare I'm guess that wasn't the right thing to say. He simply gestured toward to horses. "Now wait a minute, you can't just-" his sword silenced any other resistance from me. The girl who brought me to this world was ushered on but before I could I had to change into these terrible rags.

As we went towards where ever we were going I talked to the other prisoners and found out that the county was fighting for a freedom and that they had captured the rebel leader here, Ulfric Stormcloak. That was bad news for me. We ended our journey in front of a tower. They were calling everyone foreword. I was forced foreword along with the woman who brought me here. She was called foreword and asked who she was. "My name is Camilla, I am a half elf." After some awkward stares she explained, "My mother was a high elf, my father an imperial."

"And what about you, you are obviously a human but what kind? You don't look like a Redguard or a Nord, but you don't seem to be an Imperial or a Brenton." I just shrug causing him to sigh. "Well, what's your name?"

"Damien Drake." After words this bitch says that even though I did nothing, I still go to the chopping block and Camilla with me. The guy, Hadvar, tells me he'll take care of my remains. Thanks for all the help, pal. So they call me up and I lay down on the chopping block. As I hear the guards talk the other prisoners I recognize one word that makes all the pieces fall together. Skyrim.

"Wait a minute!" I scream before turning to look at Camilla who seems to of shrunken at my anger. "You brought me into a video game, one I have even played yet! And now, I'm going to die! I am so going to torment you in the afterlife!" Apparently, the bitch didn't like me talking and called my name up next. So I was lying down, ready to have my head chopped off in a video game. I thought to myself 'things can't get any worse than THIS!'

Then the dragon attacked.

**Thanks for reading. The action will come later. Please follow, fav. and review. **

**Arrivederci **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**I forgot to say this last chapter but I don't own anything, except my oc's. Do I really need to say anything else? **

So a dragon lands on top of the tower. His, at least I think it's a he, breath almost scorches me but provides the opportunity to run. Camilla follows me and we meet up with another prisoner. Ralof or something. So we followed him into a tower with other Stormcloak. As the others begin to talk about the appearance of the dragon, Ralof pulls me aside and asks, "That elf blackmailing you? We could always take care of her."

"What? No! Why would you assume that? She has been nothing but nice to me since we met." I ask.

"She's an elf, I we don't need any more reason." I frown and turn to run up the stairs and everyone follows. As I get up there's a crash and the dragon's head pops in and breaths fire. I narrowly avoid becoming a crisp and, at Ralof's assistance, jump out into another building. With the amount of beds there I'm guessing it was an inn.

I turn my head when I hear a thump next to me and see and see Camilla standing next to me unbound and holding that staff of hers'. "How do you still have that thing? And how are your hands untied. Wait, why am I arguing when you can get MY hands untied?"

She shrugs and unties my hands and we go down to the ground level and outside. When we get there we see the soldier who was sort of kind to me, helping a civilian. He sees us and tells me to follow him. As the three of us walk through the burning wreckage I suddenly feel something pull the tattered cloth that was my shirt and lifted me up. I turned and saw the dragon holding me up. I was so shocked that I couldn't do anything as he put me down and turned to face me.

(**Bet you guys thought I would follow the story exactly. Nope) **

"So you are the one they call Dragonborn. You don't look like much. But that is to be expected, your weak in your current state." If dragons could look disappointed than he surely would right now. "Listen here, worm. You are the one who could defeat me. But in your current state you would not stand a chance. So go, build up your strength. Go and hunt down vampires, trolls, and the undead but know this; I am growing stronger with each day. And at the end of your journey you will face a choice, one that you will find a hard time making. I know of the game your world has, so understand this. Those were copies, mere shadows of my splendor. And you will face me at my most powerful. Behold the might of ALDUIN!"

And with that shout he turned and shouted something in an incomprehensible language and half of the town was smashed. Finally waking out of my shock and ran down to the keep, all the while listening to "yes, run mortal! Run from my might, hahaha!"

-X-

Eventually I found a hole that I could get into and ended up in a chamber. There were dead Stormcloaks all around and some hooded guy sitting quietly in the corner. I stayed away from him and took some weapons and armor. Some hide armor, boots, and braces were all mine, as well as an iron sword and an iron battle ax. I walked into a cave and saw Camilla and the soldier fighting some Stormcloaks. I draw my battle ax and charge yelling at them to stop.

Some of them break off and run at me yelling "Victory or Sovngarde!" I had no choice but to block their slash with my ax. Before they could recover I did a downward hack and he fell, limp. I turn to the other and charge as she pulls an arrow. I knock her bow aside and trap her head between my ax and me and slam my head into her. Like her friend she slumps down, limp.

I sheath my weapon and put my hands on my knees. The soldier goes up to me and asks, "This your first time killing?" I just nod in reply. He looks at me sympathetically before urging me to my feet. "I'm Hadvar, come. This way leads to an exit." After the nausea passed I got up with some help from Camilla and followed him.

In the next chamber there was a sleeping bear. So, calling upon old lessons, I chose to let it lie. The three of us snuck our way past it and got outside where we saw the dragon Alduin heading north. Hadvar then invited us to his home and left. Before Camilla could go anywhere I grabbed her and pushed her up against the cliff. She yelped at first then turned red at our position which was…close, to say the least.

"Ok. Now that no Dragon is attacking or people are trying to chop off my head, I want some answers. Why am I here, who are you people, and why the fuck did a dragon talk to me!" at this her eyes widened and I released her. She slumped to the ground and sat there for a bit, lost in thought.

"That dragon was no ordinary dragon," she stated while picking herself up. "That was Alduin, the world eater. He wishes to destroy the world and enslave all other sentient beings. You are the Dragonborn, the only one who can stop him. There, that should answer two of you questions at least. As for whom we are, I am a priestess in the land of Skyrim. It is the home of the Nords but houses many other races."

I cut her off before I she could continue. "I think I can figure out the rest. Wow, I actually always wanted to play Skyrim, but I never actually thought I would go there. So, I need to kill a dragon that's powerful enough to destroy civilization, is that right?" I ask turning to her. She just nods quickly. "Well then, I'm going to need some help." I say looking directly at her.

"Wait what! You can't be serious!" she protests getting up and pointing a finger at me. "I'm not even supposed to fight!"

"You're good at magic, right?" she nods, abet more slowly than before. "Then you can help me master it. Now where would the best place to start this little, quest of ours, be?"

"In just a little bit there's a town called Riverwood, you know what here." And she gives me a map of Skyrim and I see River wood on the map. "The guy that led me out said we could go to this town and his uncle would help us."

"What are we waiting for them," o said while drawing my battle ax. "Let's get going before a troll comes by and murders us."

**Wow, I had no idea why this took so long. I have never had a worse case of writers block. But it's out now. Look for the next chapter in a few weeks. As usual, follow, fav. and review **

**Arrivederci **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**I am so sorry. Things got hectic and I didn't have time to put this together until now. This probably affected the lives of tens of a person. So, sorry to them. **

**I don't own Skyrim, I only own my OCs. **

We finally made it. After trudging through forests we finally got to the gate into Riverwood. "Hey, Camilla what's that?" I ask, slightly out of breath from the track down. I am pointing to a collection of flat, barren ground that looks like it could be a path.

"Um, I think that might be a road." She said also slightly out of breath. I sighed; all that walking could have been so much easier if we had seen it earlier. But oh well. So we continued to head to town. It was rather small, so it wasn't that hard to go to the local smith. Once Camilla explained that she and I were friends of Hadvar he lent us aid by giving my some provisions. Camilla also asked for a dagger and he gave her one. I went and helped around the forge while Camilla went to go and ask about how to head to Whiterun. Apparently, there aren't many guards here so Alvor asked us to go and inform the Jarl about it.

"So, you ready to go?" I asked her as we crossed the bridge. She just rolled her eyes and walked foreword. I soon followed her. We didn't encounter anything bad other than some legionnaires with some prisoners. We kept walking along the road until we were met with an awe inspiring sight; a large hill with a large building at the top. We apparently had to go around the hill in order to get to the jarl.

As we were walking I was looking around at the county side. It was mainly farms, although we did pass a brewery on the way in. suddenly, my attention was brought to the sound of a battle and I jogged over to see what was happening. This guy and a girl were fighting a giant! I pull out my ax and charge in just time for the two of them to finish it off.

That was anti-climactic.

"Wow! That was a giant. How were you able to do that?" I ask in awe. The two turn to look at me. One is a girl with a lot of face paint. The other is a big guy with heavy armor. The girl has a bow and the guy has a long sword. Oddly the girl spoke up. Apparently she's the one in charge.

"We are members of the companions." She said with an air of smug satisfaction. That feeling soon evaporated with my next question.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me or…" I asked trailing awkwardly off at the end, having seen her shocked face.

"You must be new to Skyrim if you haven't heard of the companion's guild yet. Almost everyone has." She explained.

"Yeah, you could say I'm new to the area." I say while casting a glare at Camilla. The woman just gave us a look before smiling and shaking her head.

"Anyway, the companions are a group of hunters. We hunt together, eat together, and live together. We'd be willing to help in situations, given the coin is right." Through her entire explanation my smile grew bigger and bigger. She noticed and ended with "You can try and join if you want. We live in the Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. We hope to see soon." She said and left. I continued to look after them and was only shaken out of my daze by Camilla who motioned for us to continue moving. I only now noticed that the sun had set. As we got up to the gates a guard stops us but lets us through when we tell him what we're there for. I wanted to go straight to Jorrvaskr, but Camilla forced me to go to the jarl. So we get into the hall and walk up to the jarl. However this elf goes and tells us to back off. However we did eventually get to talk to him. He congratulated us. He also said he had another job for us and told us to talk to his magician.

-X-

"We were doing so well. We got to Whiterun. We did what we came there to do. So please, CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME WHY WE HAD TO GO ALL THE WAY BACK TO THIS TOWN!" I screamed in frustration in the center of Riverwood.

"Because we need the tablet." Camilla said, a little exhausted herself. So we rented some beds at the local inn and slept with not any care in the world.

**Wow. It's been a month since I wrote the top part. All I have to say is. **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKK! **

**I am officially off of hiatus and ready to get back on track. **

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to follow, fav., and review. **

**Arrivederci **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Yeah! So... I'm sorry I haven't been updating this lately, school and trying to get into college and other stuff. But I'm back!**

We slept for what felt like months but were well rested. As we got out I thought it would be a good idea to go and get supplies. So we entered a shop just in time to hear the owner and his sister arguing. "No! For the millionth time you can't go to get it back! No shush, we have customers." And he turned away from the woman and began talking to me. "Anything I can do for you?"

"I'm, is...everything alright?" I ask slowly, not entirely sure if I should be asking such a question.

"Oh it's fine. Some robbers came and stole a golden claw that we had and I'd like it back. My sister want to go to bleak falls barrow and get it back herself but that's crazy." He exclaimed.

"Yeah, who would name something bleak falls barrow, what a stupid name. Am I right?" He apparently didn't find it funny. "Look, we need to go and snoop around there anyway. I'll be on the look out for your claw-thingy." He smiled and looked relieved. I wonder if he was more attached to it than he let on. After we bought some supplies we headed to the place.

-X-

"Wow, that was rude. I said as Camilla and I walked over the dead bodies of the bandits. "You'd think they would've realized that we were no match for them and left." She was about to say something more but stopped and forced me to crouch. There was someone up ahead. He went and pulled a lever, causing some sort of trap to trigger which killed him.

The two of us quickly went inside and Camilla started to ponder over the puzzle. "Hm, this tune means daylight, or is it sunshine... Hm?" While I just looked at her in disbelief.

"How could you not get this?!" I shouted.

Not now," she shushed "I'm concentrating!" I just sighed and moved the pedestals on the floor to match the ones above the door, and the one that fell and caused Camilla so much confusion. "I got it! First we need to do an ancient Nordic dance, then- oh! You already opened it."

"Yeah," I said. She looked a little downtrodden but went on ahead anyways. We forged ahead until we heard someone shouting. We got to the room, but the only entrance was covered with spider webs. I went and cut it down only to be greeted with the face of a giant spider. I promptly screamed and ran back into the hallway. Camilla rolled her eyes and took pot-shots at it with the bow I dropped. When it was dead, she turned to me. "You've faced people trying to kill you, Dragons, and almost impossible odds and this frightens you!" She screamed. "How the- eep!" That last part was because of a small skeever. It was my turn to roll my eyes as we both got over our fear and walked taped the guy who was screaming.

"Thank the nine you came. Now get me down." He said. He was dressed like all the other bandits we had fought.

"What about the claw?" I ask, wanting to break the silence that had formed.

"Yes, yes, I know how it works. The claw, the markings in the hall of stories, I know how it all fits together. You wouldn't believe the power the Nords kept hidden here." So I cut him down. He then proceeded to run off. "Why should I share the treasure with anyone?" He asked before I put my ax through his side.

That's why.

As I caught my breath Camilla came in carrying gold and gems. I looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." And we continued foreword. We got to a chamber with tombs. "Finally, a room with no one trying to kill us." And immediately after I said that some of the bodies begin getting up, holding weapons and getting ready to charge at us. "I just had to open my mouth, didn't I?" As the first corpse reached me I swung my ax and opened a gash in its side. Nothing flowed out, but based on its reaction I has wounded it. I slashed again and cleaved its head in two.

I looked over at Camilla but before I could go to help her she burnt them with fire.

Better not piss her off.

We went toward the way out but I stopped when I saw something on the ground. "What, is it more of those undead creeps?" She asks. I just stare at her and her complete obliviousness at the trap right in front of her.

"Here," I say while taking out a cabbage. I then throw the cabbage onto the the very noticeable dot on the floor. A spiked door "hidden" then swung forward, stopping an inch from her nose. "Watch where you step." I say as she tries to stop shaking. We continued to go forward, killing the zombies and avoiding traps. For some reason there were a lot of exploding pots.

But we eventually got to a large room with a semi-circle stone wall. On it was a bunch of glyphs that neither Camilla or I could understand. She went and began to study the coffin that was laying down nearby, but I was drawn toward the wall. With the sound of a powerful wind a single word on the wall glowed and flew into me I covered my ears to try and block out the noise but it was no use. Almost as quickly as it came it ended, leaving only my ears ringing and a single word, Fus, burned into my mind. "Um, Damien." Camilla said, drawing my attention to the coffin as the lid flew off and a large zombie-thing, I really should learn the name of them, lifting itself out of it. It drew a long sword and shouted Fus, causing us to fly backward. We soon regrouped though, and Camilla began shooting ice spikes at it as I swung at it with my ax. Soon we killed it. We looked inside the coffin and found the dragon stone the wizard wanted and took the obvious secret exit and went back to Riverwood. Stopping by the Riverwood trader we gave the claw back to Lucan and his sister. Oddly, she too was named Camilla, no relation.

Our job done and the claw returned, we started the journey back to whiterun, not noticing a shadowy presence following behind.

**Well, that's about it. Sorry again that it took this long.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't put up a new chapter in forever. It just someone, who's name shall not be said, kept the copy of Skyrim I lent them and didn't give it back. I just received it about a week ago. Kind of hard to create with no inspiration. But on with the story! **

We arrived at the trading post just as it opened and headed inside. "Hey! We got your claw-thing back! Give us money now." I said.

The store owner looked at us before giving us about 200 gold each. I smiled before turning to leave, only for the owner's sister to leap onto my shoulders and whisper in my ear, "thank you, make sure you come back any time." Before smiling and letting me go. Camilla had to drag me out of the shop.

Eventually, with the tablet in hand, we made it back to Whiterun. "Thank you for bringing this to me." The wizard guy said. (I can't remember all their names!) and gave us our reward. Before we could do anything else, though the Irileth came and told us a dragon was spotted. Camilla and I looked at each other before nodding and following her up. We heard the account of a soldier and then the Jarl asked us to go and fight the dragon. He also let us go and buy land in the city and gave us iron boots that resist fire. After that we headed out.

-X-

When we arrived at the watch tower it was in ruins. Fire lay in patches with crumbled rock laying around. We spread out to look for the dragon. We went into the actual tower where we found a guard. "No, it's still here. It just grabbed some other guard when they tried to make a run for it." It was the. That everyone heard a huge whoosh and a loud roar. Camilla went out and shot fire at it, trying to tackle it from the ground. But I went up the stairs, and pulled out my bow that I had found off one of those zombie things back in bleak falls barrow.

"Well, here goes nothing." And I pulled an iron arrow back and shot at the dragon. I heard a small *thunk* and knew that it hit. "Wow, thank god I took archery back home." I said. But before I could go and launch another one I saw the dragon swooping down at me. I yelped and ran back into the tower and crouched while a wave of fire washed over me. This was repeated until he eventually landed. I ran down the stairs, seeing dead men and fire everywhere I looked. Eventually I saw Camilla standing before him and knew that she probably wouldn't survive. I charged ahead and slashed at the dragon, getting its attention. I sliced at its head before jumping and bringing the ax down, killing the beast in one fell swoop.

Before it died, I heard a voice scream "Dovahkiin, no!" And the body burnt away. Leaving only bones.

A guard went up to me and said "you must be a dragon born. One of the few who can kill a dragon and take it's power. That's what just happened there, right." I just scratched my head, not sure of where this should go. "Well than, try to shout. That should show if you are a Dragonborn." So I closed my eyes, and this word came to me. _Fus. _So I shouted it. And a force flew from my mouth, knocking down anything in its way. "Then it's true," the guard finished, "you really are a Dragonborn."

Not sure what to do after, Camilla and I headed back to Whiterun. On our way to the Jarl there was a loud noise that could be heard for miles. It seemed to be coming from the mountain. When we finally got to the hall it was obvious that the Jarl was already in a conversation. It seemed to be about the noise we heard earlier. "What happened at the watchtower?" He asked when he noticed us.

"The watch tower was destroyed, but we killed the dragon. Oh! And I might be something called a 'Dragonborn'". I finish

"How do you know about the Dragonborn?" He responded. Then I told him of what happened at the watch tower with the soul and the shouting. "So it's true, the grey beards really were summoning you!" He said in amazement.

"Who are the grey beards?" I ask. He just looks shocked.

"The grey beards are masters of the voice. They live on top of the thought of the world. The Dragonborn is unique in the ways of the voice. You have the ability to focus your vital essence into a shout, or thum."

I stood there in shock as they continued to talk about me. I was a Dragonborn! But how? I was born on earth! How was that possible? They got my attention again when the Jarl addressed me. "You've done a great service to me and my city. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. I give you Lydia as your personal housecarl. I'll also notify the guards of your new title, wouldn't want you to get mixed up with all the riff-raff now would we? We are honored to have you as our thane."

**And that's a wrap! Again, sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I'll try not to be as late between new chapters as that. **

**Arrivederci. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I do not own skyrim **

Camilla and I had managed to get enough money to purchase a meager home in whiterun called breezehome. There wasn't much but it was ours. We had talked about the summons from the gray beards but decided that before we took this long and perilous journey to get to the mountain we needed more things. This got me thinking about the offer to join the companions. "But why shouldn't I?" I angrily shout. We had been discussing it but our talk had turned into a shouting match.

"They only use blades and have little appreciation for magic. I will NOT go." Camilla said (mostly) calmly. I may have exaggerated when I said shouting match.

I thought for a moment before coming up with a compromise. "Look, I know we need better gear and such for the journey to high hogar or whatever the name of it is, but we shouldn't forget about other things. We need more furniture, better heating and food. The companions bring with them a name which means more money. I can go and join and work for enough money to get all of our supplies. In the meantime, you take small jobs and other things in effort to better our home. Sound good?" I explain.

She sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose before saying, "you do bring up some good points. Very well, go and join them. But try not to get yourself killed please."

I smile, knowing that I had finally won. I grab my gear and head up their hall.

-X-

I stood outside the hall, it actually looked like an upturned Viking longship, and readying my armor. After a little bit I head inside. When I enter I immediately feel warm, at home. The heat most Lilly comes from a large fire pit in the very center. Tables laden with food ground the pit but almost none were in use. Off to my left there were two people fighting, and this had evidently caused a crowd.

I saw one of the people who had invited me and went over to him. "Hello, I'm the guy who was there when you killed that giant." I introduce.

He turns to look at me almost as if trying to remember. "So, you wanna take up Aela's offer then? Well you'll need to go down and see Kodlak. He'll decide if you're good enough." And with that I went Down the steps through the hall to the very last room.

I knocked on the large double doors before hearing a faint "enter" and going inside. The room was small and well decorated with ancient weapons in glass cases. Near the back were two men. One bald and the other old. I walked up to them and the old guy says "A stranger comes to our hall, you would like to join the companions no doubt. Well, let me have a look at you. Hm, yes. Perhaps. A Stetson strength of spirit."

I smile.

Of course, someone had to ruin my happiness. "Master, you're not seriously considering accepting him are you? I've never even hear of him." The other guy asks.

I glare at him and open my mouth to defend myself but before I could the old man chastises the other "sometimes the famous come to us, sometimes men and women come to us to become famous."

Wow. That actually really nice of him. "Alright, now head on up. Farkas will start your training." oh no.

**Yay! Before any of you say anything, i have not stopped. Things have been busy. But i will not give up on this. Anyways. **

**Arrivederci **


End file.
